


youre a tree i swear you are

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	youre a tree i swear you are

the sky is yellow  
your feet are green  
you don’t really know how to talk  
where’s the lie?

You dont think youre real  
you wish you were a tree  
horses don’t have hooves  
wheres the lie?

she made you do things you didn’t want to  
you were too young  
your fingers are lavender  
wheres the lie?

green is your favorite color  
its all is too loud  
you can float  
wheres the lie?

youre a tree  
youre a tree


End file.
